


The only exception

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron knows Robert like no one else, Domestic Fluff, M/M, soft robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Aaron has a little chat with Paddy about his relationship with Robert.





	The only exception

"Where's your other half?" - asked Paddy when he saw Aaron entering the pub with Seb in his arms.

 

"He's running late but we thought we could wait for him here, right?" - he asked as he looked at Seb. The little boy smiled at him and it brought a smile on Aaron's face as well.

 

"How're you doing with him?" - asked Paddy looking a bit concerned.

 

"Why? Does it look like I'm struggling?"

 

"No, that's not... not what I meant... I just... well,I just... I just asked."

 

"Right, well, we're all good." - said Aaron then he saw Charity behind the bar - "2 pints please Charity when you're ready, and two burgers."

 

"And you're all gonna eat and drink that alone?" - she asked obviously joking.

 

"Yeah course." - answered Aaron rolling his eyes which Seb found very amusing - "Robert's on his way."

 

"Right, he usually orders steak or some kind of menu these days, you sure he'll have a burger?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Right, but I won't take it back if he's not." - she said.

 

"He had a long day in Hotten with a moron he'll be stressed, he'll have that burger. He always does when he's having a day like this." - he said simply.

 

Charity only nodded - "Well, I guess you know your husband, I'll tell Marlon."

 

15 minutes later Robert arrived and as soon as he saw his family he raced over the table, gave a little kiss to Seb, then sat down beside Aaron and got his hand on his thigh. - "I've had the day from hell." - he started.

 

"Food is coming in a minute but in the meantime, here's a pint." - said Aaron as he shoved the glass in front of his husband. Robert was still on his second sip when Marlon brought over their food.

 

"Burger?" - asked Robert. Paddy sat at the bar, listening in on their conversation. He knew they were settled, but he couldn't help himself. He really thought Charity knew better Robert's order. He thought wrong coz after Robert's question he let out a satisfied sigh - "You know me so well."

 

"Yeah I'd like to think I do." - said Aaron grinning. After a minute or two Seb started to be really fussy and eventually Robert had to take him home, leaving his food on the plate.

 

"So, he's taking the kid to Vic's?" - asked Paddy after he and Aaron made eye contact.

 

Aaron raised his eyebrows, not really understanding the question. - "Nah, I'm gonna give him 10 minutes to settle Seb, then I'll take home his dinner."

 

"He's not gonna come back after?"

 

"He's at home, he's not gonna drop him on Vic, he likes to take care of things single handed. Well any Seb related thing anyway. He'll wait until he falls asleep, then I imagine he's gonna sit in front of the telly watching some crappy soap, to take his mind off everything."

 

"Really?"

 

"No, I just made it up... yeah really. Actually you're well weird today, you sure you're alright?"

 

"Yeah it's just, I never thought that you know Robert this much."

 

Aaron only pulled a face at this comment. - "Cheers.... course I know him, he's my husband, we live together, I've known him for years."

 

"Yeah it's just, I don't know.I never really thought about it." - said Paddy.

 

"About us actually living together like normal people do?" - Paddy didn't answer so Aaron asked another question - "What do you think we're doing all day Paddy? Like really."

 

"I don't know, you never talk about these stuff!"

 

"Yeah, well I was never big on the chat front, and I'm still not, but it's different now. Now I'm talking about baby stuff, and housekeeping, and gardening, and other boring things married people use to talk about." - he said smiling.

 

"Yeah, you're happy though, right?"

 

"The happiest. Did ya know that Robert got me a present for Father's Day? From Seb." - he smiled - "It was actually cute." - before Paddy could ask about the present Aaron's phone started ringing. - "Let me guess." - he started as he picked up - "He won't settle and you need my magic touch." - he said laughing. Paddy only heard one half of the conversation, but he was sure that Robert tried out a cheesy pick up line coz Aaron blushed a little before he answered. - "Yeah, well maybe later, if we can actually have 5 minute peace and quiet. Yeah I'm on my way, I'll bring your food. No, it's upstairs on our desk. No, the other drawer. Yeah see you in a bit." - he hung up then looked at Paddy - "Sorry, duty calls."

 

"I thought you just said that he likes to handle things alone when it comes to Seb."

 

"Yeah." - he said already on his way out - "but I'm the exception."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr : susieskinner93


End file.
